King Cedric of Livadia
Cedric Anton Avaria, King of Livadia (1887-) was the youngest child of King Peter and Queen Mary of Livadia. He was the younger brother of Grand Duke Peter of Livadia. He succeeded to the throne when his father, mother, and older brother died in a fire while they were at his family's winter palace on the 4th of April, 1903. Early Years Cedric lived life away from the public eye that fell on his older brother and parents. He had no desire to be King but his father, mother, and older brother died when their winter palace was set on fire while he was away. During his life he became very close to his cousin, Princess Isabella of Manturia who he met on the banks of Manturia. King of Livadia Cedric ruled with an iron fist in Livadia but his throne was unstable without a consort and heir. It has been suggested that Manturia has helped Cedric keep his throne. Frederik II arranged with him to marry his eldest daughter, Grand Duchess Charlotte Petrovna of Karoleva, the next year sometime in 1905. In Karoleva in 1907 During the April of 1907, Cedric and his cousin Isabella went to Karoleva to meet with their retrospective fiancees. Isabella being arranged to marry Nikolai II also sometime during 1905 organized by her brother, King Christopher of Manturia, and Frederik II. He met the Petrovna's at Nikolai II's coronation at the Dorogory Cathedralin Belinsky were he met Grand Duchess Charlotte Petrovna. He helped Charlotte and Maria get back to the Alexander Palace after Maria was attacked. He gave the gift of jeweled engraved dagger to Nikolai II, candy with a gold bracelet with purple stones to Grand Duchess Maria, and a gold necklace with purple stones to Grand Duchess Charlotte. After finding the dog tags of Juste dan Renon on Isabella's chair during the celebratory ball, he went searching for Isabella along with Grand Duchess Maria and Charlotte. Engagement to Regina of Bellasaros After Grand Duchess Charlotte had a bad reaction to learning of surprise arranged marriage, he was forced to go back to Livadia and was engaged to marry Princessa Regina of Bellasaros quickly due to fear of being overthrown. A wedding was already planned. Return to Karoleva in 1907 Cedric returned to Karoleva with Regina of Bellasaros to see his cousin Isabella. Cedric suspected that Regina was secretly helping Espana. He met again with Grand Duchess Charlotte and told her he was back in Karoleva because Isabella's brother thought something bad was going to happen to her. Death of Nikolai II After the murder of Nikolai II by Juste dan Renon in the throne room of the Alexander Palace, he had to drag Isabella away from Nikolai's body. After the Resurrection of Nikolai II After Nikolai II was revived by Justin Tombs, Cedric informed then Queen Charlotte on the news. He also tried to stop Isabella from going hysterical and brought Charlotte to the infirmary after she fainted. After Isabella was almost assassinated by one of her advisers, he got into an argument with Nikolai II about her care but made up later. Flight to St.Romovna Cedric left the Alexander Palace along with the rest of the Petrovna's and their group. He attended the secret marriage between Isabella and Nikolai II at the monastery between Belinksy and St.Romovna but got separated after the group had to flee quickly to St.Romovna. In St.Romovna Cedric made it to St.Romovna and was found by Charlotte and Isabella in the streets while they were looking for Grand Duchess Maria who ran away. But he was drunk and (almost) kissed Charlotte to the shock of both Isabella and Charlotte. He went with them as they looked for Maria and found her at the Cathedral de Saint Therese. Here the group was reunited with Juste dan Renon who helped him get to the d'Alabanza house. He gets into a small fight about foolish decisions which forced Isabella to go back to the d'Alabanza house by herself. Titles and Styles 1887- 4 April 1903 ''His Royal Highness, Grand Duke Cedric of Livadia'' 4 April 1903- Present ''His Royal Majesty, King Cedric of Livadia''